The present invention concerns that of a new and improved template for use as a guide for cutting and placing tile for residential or commercial use and a process for using same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,793, issued to Fields, discloses an adjustable template to provide a guide while laying floor tiles of various sizes and thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,309, issued to Kingston, discloses an adjustable template to accommodate tiles of various sizes used in laying a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,417, issued to Carmichael, Sr., discloses a tile template comprised of a rigid frame for use in setting tiles.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved template for use as a guide for cutting and placing tile for residential or commercial use, and a process for using same. Before using the template, a user would need to locate the center of the area onto which tiles would be placed and mark this center location. A user would place the template against the surface to which tiles would eventually be placed and then mark the template with a center mark, indication the eventual corner mark, A user would then be able to use the template to diagram the location of all necessary tiles, whether they be straight tiles or they be cut up tiles. A user would then be able to easily set the tiles by first placing the template against the required surface, and then, fixedly attaching the tiles to the template.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a tile placement template and a process for using same that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the tile placement template and a process for using same that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the tile placement template and a process for using same in detail, it is to be understood that the tile placement template and a process for using same is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The tile placement template and a process for using same is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present tile placement template and a process for using same. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tile placement template and a process for using same which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tile placement template and a process for using same which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tile placement template and a process for using same which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tile placement template and a process for using same which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.